villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Drimogemon
Drimogemon is a minor antagonist in the Digimon franchise, specifically the animated TV series Digimon Adventures 01, 02, Digimon Data Squad, and the manga version of Digimon Fusion. In the English version, he was voiced by the late Bob Papenbrook, who also voices Daemon, Majiramon, and ShogunGekomon. In the Japanese version, he was voiced by Nobuaki Kanemitsu. Appearance Drimogemon is a Champion Level Digimon that resembles a giant mole with purple and white fur, a drill for its nose, and also mini drills for its claws. Personality Drimogemon spends most of his time underground and rarely fights. Rather than attacking, he is a coward, and often tries many attempts to run away. History ''Digimon Adventures 01'' While the DigiDestined were looking for the Tags, they were attacked by a Drimogemon with a black gear on his back. It took the power of Ikkakumon and Kabuterimon to destroy the Black Gear. Before he drilled away he told the DigiDestined where the Tags were. ''Digimon Adventures 02'' While the Digimon Emperor was ruling the Digital World, a Drimogemon was under the control of the Dark Ring. He and Digmon fiought each other until Digmon used his Gold Rush and destroyed the Dark Ring. ''Digimon Data Squad'' Drimogemon first appeared from a Digi-Gate, and helped two robbers escaped from prison and help rob money with them. When the DATS team arrived on the scene, Drimogemon and the robbers attempted to escape, but Marcus and Agumon held them back by stopping them in their vehicle. Then suddenly Drimogemon grew bigger and destroyed the robber's car. Thomas attempted to steer Drimogemon into the water, but Marcus got in the way, allowing Agumon to push him away near the water, making the mission more harder. When Thomas and Gaogamon caught Drimogemon in the act once again, Gaogamon attacked him, but fled the scenc, only to be punched out of the tunnel by Marcus (who followed him through the tunnel he dug), allowing Agumon to Digivolve to GeoGreymon to finish him off, but Gaogamon got in the way and cancelled the attacks, allowing the cowardly mole to escape to the Digital World, causing both Thomas and Marcus to have their tempers flare, and turn their backs on each other. Commander Sampson scolds Thomas for not working together and failing the mission. Thomas tries to ask permission from Sampson in an attempt to capture Drimogemon, but Sampson refuses and tells Thomas to accept his failure as punishment. Later on at night, Thomas sneaks into the DATS headquarters during Yoshi’s night shift at the headquarters and activated the Digital Dive to go to the Digital World (despite disobeying Commander Sampson's orders) to fight Drimogemon once again. Marcus and Agumon also force Yoshi to make them go to the Digital World to join the fight too. Drimogemon then spotted Agumon and Marcus and trapped them into a maze. When Thomas and Marcus made up, they were finding a way out of the maze, they saw Drimogemon and Marcus hatched a plan to get on Drimogemon's back and control him by grabbing on to his fur. Then suddenly Marcus and the others got free from the underground path and led them to a crystal stadium, where Drimogemon can't escape underground. When the DATS begin to attack him, he digivolved into Digmon to attack. Then Marcus and Thomas had a plan for GeoGreymon and Gaogamon to combine their attacks, reverting Drimogemon as Digmon back into a Digi-egg. After Drimogemon was defeated, Marcus and Thomas became friends. ''Digimon Fusion'' After Tactimon released MadLeomon from prison, he released a Drimogemon to create bamboo walls. Jeremy got caught on one of the bamboo walls. During the battle against MadLeomon, Jeremy managed to throw the Star Sword at the ground, where it struck Drimogemon on the head, killing it, and the bamboo walls disappeard. ''Digimon Xros Wars'' (manga) Drimogemon were minions of MachLeomon. MachLeomon absorbed the Drimogemon to become Mush-Upped MachLeomon. After MachLeomon's died, all the data of the Drimogemon were deleted as well. Attacks *'Iron Drill Spin' (Drill Spin in Japanese version) *'Bone Crusher' (Crusher Bone in Japanese version) *'Mole's Claw' Profile Beast type Digimon with an enormous drill to his nose. While digging in the ground, he moves at high speeds, when he dives into the ground, he is not easily encountered. He is placid and has a shy nature, he occasionally steals bones in the ground that was hidden by Garurumon and uses them as weapons. Gallery Drimogemon (Digimon).jpg Digmon.jpg Trivia *Drimogemon can Digivolve into either Digmon or Giromon. Navigation Category:Digimon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animals Category:Anime Villains Category:Monsters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Genderless Category:Brutes Category:Redeemed Category:On & Off Category:Manga Villains Category:Minion Category:Cowards Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Military Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Affably Evil